The present invention relates devices for dispensing tickets. In particular the present invention relates to novel apparatus for dispensing individual strips which may, for example, be attached to articles to identify them, and may be located in desired settings, for housing and selectively releasing unique, pre-arranged stacked and scored articles which are especially suited for use as, for example, tagging devices for luggage, inter alia. No limitations of applications of the teachings of the present invention are implied by the descriptions of operation of preferred embodiments offered hereafter, which are merely illustrative.